I, Bree
by Tigereyegirl123
Summary: The Story of Bree, the Teen turned Vamp. PLEASE REVIEW one shot


**AN: OMG YOU BETTER LIKE THIS I WORK SOOOOO HARD. lol. Seriously. Everything ties in perfectly with the book, compare yourself. PLEASE review, and make me feel good. :D**

**I, Bree**

"Leave me alone!!"

I slammed the door of my room and cried on my bed.

"BRIANNA LORENCE! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" my father yelled, hammering his beer bottle on the door.

I stood up quickly, grabbing my backpack, and quickly throwing necessities in. I ran to my desk and pulled out my secret "stash of cash".

"YOUR GONNA 'GIT IT BRIANNA" my dad shouted, slurring the words. The hinges began to creak.

I ran to my window and heaved up the dark glass. I leapt out, and onto the fire escape, which ran right below my room, and clamored down the ladder.

I heard the door smash and a loud curse.

"BRIANNA!!" a loud, angry, drunk voice howled furiously.

I pulled my backpack on, ignoring the large bruises and cuts on my back and ran faster than I had ever before.

**I, Bree, was running away.**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I ran. I reached in and picked it up.

"Hullo?" I gasped.

"Bree! Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" a cheery, yet annoyed voice chirped.

"EMMY!" I gasped, my voice filled with relief. "I'm not sure I can make it…"

"What!? Why not! Panic! At the Disco is going to stop autographing in 15 minutes!" she huffed.

Emmy was nothing like me. Her long golden locks always outshone my short, straight black hair, and while she had long muscular legs, I had short scrawny ones. I'm not saying I'm ugly, but Emmy, she was beautiful.

I sighed.

"Look Em, I left. I'm sick of it." I said, my voice cracking.

"WHAT!? What are you thinking Bree!! You…you can't live by yourself!! Your only 15! You can't even drive!" Emmy shrieked.

"I can't stay there anymore. He is a sick, insane old man. I can't, I can't…" I muttered, almost trying to convince myself.

"But…what are you going to do?! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous running away is??" Em sputtered.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. I always do." I smiled. "Look, I have to go. Call you later."

"But, you ha…" she started. But I already hung up.

I sat on the park bench and opened up my bag. That's when I felt a big, meaty hand on my shoulder. I gasped, and looked up in surprise.

"Get up." A harsh voice snapped.

**I, Bree, was in trouble.**

I stood up, dazed.

"Gimme your money, punk." The harsh voice smirked at me.

I looked up angrily.

"You can't have this! It's MINE." I snapped.

I felt something hard go into my face. It felt oddly familiar. I felt moisture begin to brew under my eyes.

"GIVE." The voice yelled, pushing his meaty hands into my gut.

All of a sudden, I felt to other pairs of hands on each arm.

I squealed and kicked my legs ferociously. The hands laughed.

"LEMME GO!!" I yelled.

I felt the hands all over me at once. Then everything went black. I heard tires squealing and several annoyed shouts. I felt myself being pulled up, and I gasped. Something sharp was cutting me. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

Then the pain began. A fierce fire.

**I, Bree, was dead.**

The fire spread, all over my body. My mouth opened in silent screams. Could this be the fires of hell? Was this my punishment for running away? I could barley stand 2 more seconds of this fire, let alone an eternity. Why would God do this to me?

And then. It stopped. Not quickly, but slowly slid out, like an outgoing tide, until it faded down to my finger tips.

I took a deep breath, but it felt wrong. The air was going in and out of me, but it felt unnecessary. But good. I liked it.

My eyes fluttered open. 2 pairs of bloody red eyes glared at me. I screamed in horror. I WAS dead! The devil himself and his helper. The Devil had white skin, whiter than I had ever seen, and tan hair. I had always imagined him with red hair and skin, but his eye's were enough to scare me. Anything else would be superfluous.

The Devil's advocate was terrifying too. Her eyes were red, but almost black. Her fiery hair danced dangerously around her head. She smirked in pleasure.

I leapt up, trying to get away, but fell down dizzily. I was going to fast! It felt like I had been hit by a train.

Then, I became aware of a pain almost as bad as the fire. I gasped in shock and clutched my throat.

The Devil's advocate laughed, and handed my something thick, and absolutely luscious smelling.

I gulped it down quickly, not caring what it was.

I scowled when I realized I was done, and held out the cup.

The Devil smirked, but shook his head.

I leapt to my feet, howling, and leapt at him. Why did I feel so angry? But not only that, strong. I felt I could do anything.

**I, Bree, was invincible.**

I tackled the devil, but her shook me off easily. I snarled viciously at him. How do you kill the Devil?

"Calm down please" a shrill, baby voice said.

I turned to glare at the Devil's advocate.

"My name is Victoria. And this is Riley. I don't believe we have been introduced. Your name please?" the advocate, Victoria, chirped.

I growled at her. I may be dead, but I certainly wasn't going to answer to HER!

I felt a smack on my cheek. That may have sent some girls reeling, but I was used to it. I smiled smugly, and smacked her back.

"Victoria" yowled angrily and me.

"LISTEN you! We could kill you RIGHT NOW. If you want to have a CHANCE of living, you'd better listen to me!" her childish voice snapped.

This confused me. Wasn't this hell? How could you kill someone who was already dead?

**I, Bree, was NOT dead.**

"I…I'm not dead?"

The sound of my voice shocked me. It was shrill and musical, just like Victoria's.

Riley and Victoria laughed.

"Not yet. And If you pay attention, we can keep it that way. But I supposed this can wait. You must be quite thirsty." Riley smirked.

My throat burst into flames. I whined.

Victoria gave a short , knowing laugh, and then grabbed my arm.

I recoiled and a feral hiss slipped out between my lips.

Victoria glared at me. I scowled but let her grab my hand. She pulled me along, until we were out of the dim lit room.

I gasped.

My first reaction to the huge room was shock and sadness. A bunch of people, old, middle aged, young, and even little children, running around in chaos, screaming.

Until I realized why they were screaming.

It was me.

I tried, with all my might to stop. But I couldn't. It was like as if I was being pulled by an invisible force.

The force pulled me to a tall, muscular man. I gasped in shock. I couldn't take him! He was twice my size, I was only 15! But then, he was dead.

At first, I snarled. Who killed him? He was MINE. But then I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood.

Blood.

Before I could think twice about it, the man was nothing but a bloodless shell and I was feeling oddly satisfied.

The screams grew louder.

**I, Bree, was a killer.**

I broke out in tearless sobs, in shock and in fear. What WAS I!? I just attacked and killed an innocent man, something against my very nature! I screamed and ran from the room. Running was never my forte. I was slow. But…what was this? I was running faster than a car! I squeaked in surprise and skidded to a stop.

Victoria was instantly at my side. She was grinning widely.

"That was fantastic! You'll make a great addition to our army!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I looked at her dumbfounded. Then anger flood my face.

"WHAT AM I!?" I screeched.

Victoria seemed unsurprised at my outburst.

"A Cold one. A Bloodsucker. A VAMPIRE." She said matter-of-factly. She tensed up, and leaned away, as if she was prepared to make a quick escape.

"I'm…a…WHAT!?" I screamed. My voice echoed through the room, smashing a bulb in the chandelier at the top of the roof.

I ran around the room, smashing everything.

NO! How could I…Its not possible…I'm only a kid! No!

But still, that man. And he tasted SO good…

I shuddered at the memory.

It couldn't be…

But it was.

**I, Bree, was a vampire.**

Victoria waited patiently for my outburst to end. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Done with your little tantrum yet?" she mocked.

I sobbed, then collapsed on the floor, though I was not tired at all.

My throat burned.

"I don't want to hurt people." I whimpered.

Victoria looked at me, a strange expression on her face, a mixture of confusion, then furious anger, as if what I said reminded her of something that infuriated her.

"LISTEN. THERE IS NO OTHER LIFE. Be KILLED or KILL. This is how you are, its your new life. Forget whatever insignificant story you had before. Now when you calm, I'll explain to you your task."

I took several deep breaths, but my throat flared even more, and the smells from the other room wafted in.

I yowled in pain.

Victoria looked smug.

"Come with me." She said.

"NO! NO! I WON'T KILL ANYMORE!" I shrieked.

Victoria smiled angelically and dragged me to the room.

The closer we got, the less I cared. The SMELL. I was almost running.

Victoria opened the door and I dove in he room, trying to pick a good victim.

Then I saw her. A pretty young girl sobbing the corner with golden hair. I leapt at her.

As soon as I was done, very pleased with my self, I noticed.

All the fresh blood I drank drained from my face.

"No." I whispered.

A closer look at the lovely blood covered, golden haired victim showed me the truth.

"Emmy!!" I screamed.

**I, Bree, killed my best friend.**

Wallowing in pain, the next few days dragged slowly.

Then one day, Riley took me to a place outside of Seattle. There, I saw many others like my self.

"Bree, this is Sara. Sara is….gifted. Do you know what Sara can do?" Riley asked me smugly.

I glowered at him.

"Of COURSE I don't." I snapped.

"Well then, how about we show you?" Riley said smirking.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Then It was gone. All of it.

**I, ...don't know who I am.**

I opened my eyes in a dark room. I didn't know where I was, who I was.

"Hello." A calm crisp voice whispered to me.

I jumped in terror.

"H-hello?" I squeaked.

A glowing figure stepped of the dark.

"Hello Bree. My name is Riley" he murmured.

Bree. What a nice name.

I stared at him stupidly.

"Now listen to me Bree. We have a special task for you. You are a vampire, coming from a VERY distinguished line." He began. "There are Humans, worthless creatures who are made to nourish us. But you see, there are other vampires, strange yellow-eyed ones that want to take our food away from us. You wouldn't want that would you? He smiled. "No, of course not. The Yellow-Eyed ones are very weak. We simple want you and your…friends...to rid them of us. Then you can have all the blood you want. And there is one. A sweet one. Whoever finds her the first, can have her."

Blood.

I wanted blood. I wanted it now. My throat flared.

Riley smiled and nodded, almost reading my thoughts.

"You are free to hunt in the city we have provided to you. But be careful with your thoughts. They are not safe with the Yellow-Eyed ones." Riley said softly.

He led me to a door. A gorgeous girl stood there. She had bright red eyes and wavy sand-colored hair.

"Bree, meet Sara. Sara, meet Bree. She will help you hunt. Bree, Sara has the unique ability to erase memories. I suggest you behave around her. " Riley hinted.

I nodded.

I, Bree, had a purpose.

Sara and I ran around the city, picking off "humans" as we went. Humans were stupid creatures. I couldn't wait to get my hands on "the sweet one". Everyone talked about her. Everyone wanted her. But I would win. I would get her.

Riley approached me later that day.

"Bree, I need you to do something for me. We are having trouble tracking The Sweet One. We need you to go to her house and grab things with her scent."

I gushed with pride. I got to help.

I nearly flew as I drove down to a place called "Forks". I picked up her scent easily. It was a luscious smell, like freesia and lilac. My mouth was watering. Maybe I would just get HER.

No.

I had a mission. Riley depended on me. I found the house. It was flooded with the smell of her. I ran in quickly snatching up all of the smelliest things.

**I, Bree, had succeeded.**

Riley was very pleased.

"Who are these things for Riley? Why do we want The Sweet One?" I asked him, curiosity flooding me.

A dark cloud passed over Riley's face.

"You cannot know. Your thoughts aren't safe."

And he walked away, leaving me confused.

Sara looked at me disapprovingly. I snarled.

The rest of the days were horrible.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

"MOVE!!"

"ITS MINE!!"

One by one, we picked each other off. If we kept moving like this, the Yellow-Eyes would be gone, and so would we!

I stayed in the shadows, trying to keep out of the limelight. Suddenly, a high pitched shriek broke into the air. I flinched.

Someone was attacking Sara.

Several tried to help, including me. But then a sweet, icy smell hit the air.

I, Bree, and the others found the Yellow-Eyes.

There were 6 of them. A tall, beautiful blond female, a short, spiky black haired female, a curly brown haired male, 2 blond haired males, and a friendly looking copper haired female.

They looked fierce.

But the others smugly flew by me, beginning to attack.

Still…

**I, Bree, was scared.**

We were being destroyed. The Yellow-Eyes were not as weak as Riley made them out to be. The separated us, ripped at us, using careful precision and skill. A pack of huge wolfs was with them, tearing us to shreds.

Unsure what to do, I coward under a bush, hiding.

It was still. To still. I could no long smell us. Only the Yellow-Eyes and the wolfs.

Wolfs.

One was near me, very near. My senses went into over drive I leapt out to attack it, but another one flew in the way. Frightened, my arm flew out.

There was a loud crunch, and the wolf went flying.

They were all on top of me. I let out a small squeak and covered my head, as a angry-looking blond reached out for me.

"Stop Jasper. She doesn't look like she is going to fight" a calm, methodical voice said.

I peeked through my shield, up at the serene, peaceful face.

"Hello, young one, my name is Carlisle Cullen. We would like to help you."

**I, Bree, was being spared.**

"Carlisle" explained his rules.

No human blood?? Was he insane? But…it was that or die. And Riley would be furious since I hid, maybe they would protect me if I listened.

The Yellow-Eyes told me to follow them.

The angry blond one kept glaring at me, and snarling.  
I flinched.

I smelled thick incense in the air. I felt sick to my stomach.

We reached a small clearing under a sharp cliff ridge.

My stomach dropped. My throat flared. The Sweet One. She was there!

I lunged, mouth open, but the angry one grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I wailed.

I saw her. She peeked out from behind a red-headed Yellow-Eye. Her stare bore into me. I flinched and contorted with pain. My throat felt as if someone threw a atomic bomb down it.

I curled into a small ball, and stared at her.

I threw my head back and wailed.

The Angry One growled and me, and I winced.

I want… I want… I want…

The Peaceful one came and said something to me, but I couldn't hear.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND IT!" I screamed piercingly. "I **WANT** HER!"

I dug my nails in the dirt.

"You must stand it. You must exercise control" The Peaceful One told me calmly. "It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

I whimpered quietly to myself.

The Sweet One spoke and I flinched, not knowing it was possible to be even MORE aware of her than I already was.

The Yellow-Eyes seemed to be worried about something. And then I saw.

A large formation of black coats headed toward us.

"I don't understand" the smallest and blackest coat exclaimed in an uninterested voice.

"She has surrendered" the red haired one explained.

"Surrendered?" she asked.

"Carlisle gave her the option"

"There are no options for those who break the rules!" her tiny voice chirped.

"That's in you hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught" The peaceful one intervened.

"That is irrelevant" the black coat said insisted.

They continued to talk. I heard nothing. My throat reeled in pain.

Suddenly, the small one looked at me, and angelic smile on her face.

"You there!" she smiled. "Your name?"

I glared. I did not answer to HER!

Suddenly, my body was writhing in pain.

I screamed in torture.

It was the fire again! The Fire!

I wailed and screamed and thrashed.

And then the pain stopped. I gasped and panted.

"Your name" she asked again. She smirked.

"Bree!!" I gasped.

The Black coat smiled, and I screamed again, the fire returning once more. The girls smile was fire.

The girls eyes were laughing when the pain stopped.

"Bree. Is his story true? Were there 20 of you?"

I gasped in reply, "19 or 20 maybe more! I don't know!!" I flinched. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know go into a fight on the way!"

"And this Victoria. Did she create you?"

Victoria. The name was oddly familiar. It made chills run up and down my spine.

"I don't know! Riley never said her name! I didn't see that night, it was so dark, and it hurt! He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe!" I wailed.

"Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?" she asked smiling.

"Riley told us we had to destroy the strange Yellow-Eyes here." I babbled. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs and they were coming to get us! He said when they were gone all the blood would be ours! He gave us her scent!" I pointed at The Sweet One. "He said we would know we had the right coven, because SHE would be with them. Whoever got to her first could have her!"

"It looked like Riley was wrong about the easy part" The girl laughed.

I nodded, relived there was no more pain.

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us and he didn't come to help like he promised, and then it was so confusing and everyone was in pieces!" I shuddered "I was afraid I wanted to run away. that one," I pointed at the Peaceful one "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting!!"

"Ah but that wasn't his gift to offer young one. Broken rules deserve a consequence." The girl said calmly.

I stared at her, confused.

And then…

**I, Bree, was no more.**


End file.
